Temple of Darkness
by Neon Star
Summary: Atrus has to another world to help an old friend and out smart his friend's worse enemy to save her. Finally Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Temple of Darkness  
Chapter One: Part One and Two  
  
Disclaimer: Atrus and mostly everything else goes to Cyan. John, Mirage, my Atrus (who is a girl), and the Temple of Darkness belong to me.  
Achieve: Just at Fanfiction.net and my website.  
I hope you like it!  
  
  
Atrus looked up from his writing. He felt that something was wrong. But what? He looked out the door. Myst was just as beautiful as ever. The sun was shining, and he knew that Catherine would soon be up to bring him dinner. So what could be wrong?  
  
As if to answer his silent question, a bright light shone from in front of him. He shielded his eyes for a moment from the bright glare, but then it was gone. A young man stood in the middle of the library. He had sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. But his eyes were clouded as he stumbled toward Atrus's desk and collapsed in front of it.  
  
Atrus quickly got up and rushed to the young man's side. He turned the man over onto his back and looked for any wounds. There was a bleeding wound in the right side of his chest. The young man struggled for a few minutes then lay still.  
  
"Catherine! Get the medical equipment!" Atrus yelled out then turned back to the man.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?" he asked the other.  
  
"Are you Atrus?" the man asked, blinking his eyes slightly.  
  
"Yes," Atrus answered, uncertain.  
  
"She sent me to find you. She's trapped; you have to go get her," the man mumbled.  
  
"Who do you mean? Who are you?" Atrus asked.  
  
"My names John, and you know who I am talking about," the man said.  
  
Atrus thought for a minute, but then it came to him. Just then, Catherine came in and quickly started to help him attended to the young man.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I am trying to find that out," he said.  
  
Catherine wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"We are going to have to move him to the cabin to treat that wound properly," Catherine said.  
  
"I can walk. But I am not going anywhere until you help her," John said as he sat up slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Atrus asked.  
  
"She has been imprisoned in the Temple of Darkness by her sister. I can't get in because it has some kind of field that makes sure the good forces can't go in without losing their powers. Her sister attacked me on the way but not before I found a message from her telling me to get you. So here I am. Will you please help her?" he begged.  
  
"She is my friend. I feel I should help her out." He looked to Catherine for acknowledgement.   
  
She nodded.  
  
"How do I get there?" Atrus asked John.  
  
"I can open a portal for you. But she is going to have to get you out. If she is too weak, you can use this," John said, and a silver dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
"How will this help us get out of there?" Atrus asked as he took it and looked at it.  
  
"She'll know. When can you leave?" John asked softly.  
  
"Just a moment," Atrus said.  
  
He looked Catherine in the eye.  
  
"I'll be here when you get back," she whispered and kissed him gently.  
  
He smiled and grabbed his pack beside his desk.  
  
"I am ready," he told John.  
  
John nodded and put his hand out. A silver portal opened in the far wall.  
  
"Watch out for the traps. Her sister has the place crawling with them," John warned.  
  
"All right," Atrus said and stepped into the portal. It closed behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atrus looked around him. The place that he was in was dark, but his weak D'ni eyes adjusted quickly. Rusted metal objects lay everywhere. The stone rooms were in disrepair. All around caused despair. But Atrus ignored the feeling and focused on what he had to do.  



	2. First Test

This is just a quick update. I will hopefully have more up soon.  
  
Thanks for the comments.  
  
See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He quietly started forward, looking for traps. Not much was on the crumbling stonewalls. A few faded red marks and designs. A few metal objects like old alters and lights looked like they would fall at any time.  
  
Suddenly, twin red arrows shot from the dark walls strait at him. He tried to duck away but before the arrows could reach him, they disappeared. He heard laughter and turned toward it. A hologram had appeared close to him. It was of a large black feline of about seven feet tall. Her thin figure was cloth in a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees it also had no sleeves. The dress had gold and silver trappings and designs. Her hands and feet were human like, except for the cruel claws and black hair. She smiled darkly at him.  
  
"What do you know, she has sent for a D'ni. How interesting. I suggest you turn back now mortal, or you won't live long enough to see your world again," the cat sneered.  
  
"I am not leaving without my friend," Atrus said.  
  
"Really, why would you help her?" the cat asked.  
  
"Why would you want to hurt her?" Atrus asked.  
  
"Because she is weak. She could be the Master of all you stupid mortals and she refuses. What does she do instead? She becomes one of you," the cat said and shook her head.  
  
"Really. Why should you care what she does? For that matter, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Mystic, the sister to your pitiful friend. But enough questions. Will you turn back, or will you be destroyed?" she asked.  
  
"I told you, I won't turn back without her," he said simply.  
  
"Fine, D'ni, you will die before this day ends," she hissed and was gone. 


End file.
